


Recording

by Greenie2019



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019
Kudos: 5





	Recording

(一)

【点解无啦啦摞块布出来......蒙住我只眼做乜？】

【感话晒纪念日，都要循例有d仪式感㗎嘛】

【...?】

（二）

【我地而家去边度？】

【一阵你咪……唔，一阵你都唔会知。】

【点解要上电梯㗎...】

【唔上电梯，你想我抱住你上去？】

【...】

【企定定，我摞锁匙开门】

【...】

(三)

【又会咁静嘅，今日过节喔，你私人地方来㗎？】

【坐低啦你，系咁讲嘢，唔攰咩。】

【喂！你已经限制咗我人身自由，而家连嘢都唔俾人讲......话时话张沙发几好软熟喔。】

【唔系...咁你要留翻啖气啊嘛，你口唔口渴？】

【唔口渴。点解个房讲野会有回音嘅......变态佬，你唔系秘密搞咗个sm房啊嘛？！】

【摆低只手，条布唔可以除】

【...唔除咪唔除咯】

（四）

【做乜听到你啪晒d灯.......你究竟想搞乜啫......？】

【成间房空寥寥，你觉得我可以搞乜呢】

咪就...

搞你咯。

【喂你痴线㗎...唔...就系呢度来你可唔可以冷静d放开我先啦喂......系...系唔系真系无其他人㗎...件衫sponsar㗎...轻手d吖......】【呢度究竟乜地方来啫......你...唔讲清楚...我好紧张吖】

【只有我同你，得未？】

【真系唔讲得？】

【唔好问咁多啦，乖】

【咁好啦，你继续啦......其......其实上来之前，我以为......以为...你只手唔好停......】

【以为咩？】

【以为有...烛光晚餐，电视上面果d咯】

【你都几小清新喔】

【咁...有d浪漫幻想，好正常啫......换一边啦喂......点似得你，成个脑都系d黄色物质...唔好咁大力啦无奶俾你饮吖......】

【......如果对方系你嘅话呢......呢两件事就系同一件事】

【......吓？】

【唔明就算。】

【切，好巴闭咩......得啦，入来，快】

他抹了一下他额头，

【你成头汗喔，使唔使开风扇】

【仲开？！快嘀郁啊...郁...啊...啊.......啊.........好.......keep住......呢个......呢个......啊..........】

没有开灯的房间里，软绵绵的哀鸣和低吼声纠缠不清，肌肤相撞的水声不绝于耳。

起初是有规律地一下下，后来越来越急，像暴风骤雨，一浪接一浪，最后达到频率的顶点时哑然而止，剩下两个男人的气喘吁吁和身体翻动的声音。

【点解你每次做嘅时候都可以叫咁高key...唱歌又唱唔到上去喔...】

【...讲少句啦...烦死人啦你，唔系人人都有天分㗎嘛，声线阿妈生㗎】

【喂，唔系啊，不如呢，你下次开演唱会果时，就用呢个办法开声咯？】

【...咩办法？】

【上台之前......咩咯】

【你系唔系发神经呀？】

【啊，痛，痛 ，当我无讲过！放手先！！为左你下半生嘅下半身幸福！】

【我下半身幸福？你放心得了，张生，如果你一日咁唔好彩不举，我勾勾手指尾想上我床嘅人就可以从南丫岛排到九龙。】

【......】

【点啊，唔服呀？】

【......】

【讲野啦，一味掘住我做乜？】

【无，我系度霖，点解你俾我压住系身下，把口仲可以咁串】

【有本事来就塞住我把口？】

【你想点塞？塞边个口？】

【你话事咯——】

（五）

【lar，乖乖地呀，唔可以趁机打击报复㗎......嘶......】

【啊...啊........啊....喂...可唔可以注意下d牙.......你都系男人来㗎.......】

唉，咁多年都系毫无进步。

算数，美色搭救。

【今次得两分钟喔...】

【你想讲咩！】

【无，计紧南丫岛到九龙大概有几公里。】

【你......你等我回气，就知死】

【好啦，我等你～】

（六）

【咦......又......真系ok喔......加大力度.......反正听日dayoff......】

【有d嘢，唔该...唔好拿来开玩笑】

【吓？】

【听唔到算，反正...】

【咩啊，有......有嘢就...就讲啦】

【你发唔发现一直有粒红色灯闪紧？】

【啊？？？？系部录音机？？？呢度系录音室？？？仲一直开住？？？你一早就发现？？？扑街吖！！！！】

【well，应该系新来个后生走果阵唔记得熄，录落来的音频，会全部同步上我个云account，好安全喔，你放心。】

【放心你XX！同我而家！即刻！马上delete咗距！！】

【唔删，在你认清楚南丫岛到九龙究竟，可以，有，几个，男人之前，唔会删】

【哼！你好嘢！】


End file.
